


falling for you

by natodiangelo



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: Haru and Ren make out on the couch.





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> with school starting up again here it'll be harder for me to find time to write and type it up, but i am working on another SL work!! so stay tuned lol
> 
> i hope you enjoy this!

_This_ is the best, in Ren's opinion. Haru's warm hands on his back, strong arms wrapping around him. It's _safe_ , a place where he doesn't need to worry about anything but him and Haru fitting together. They're on the couch, Haru leaning against the arm and Ren laying on him, chest to chest. He raises his head and seeks out Haru's lips, pulling a kiss from them.

He can feel Haru's smile into it and he desperately wants to open his eyes, watch Haru's beautiful face as he flushes, see how his green eyes sparkle in the light. But he knows that if he does, _he'll_ be the one covered in red and he really doesn't want Haru to laugh at his embarrassment, even if he knows Haru doesn't mean it teasingly. 

Haru's tongue, soft and slick, slides against his lips; he complies without hesitation, opening himself to anything Haru has to offer. Ren's stomach is on fire with this new kiss, the butterflies replaced with this slow burn. 

Haru shifts beneath him, trying to sit up; Ren doesn't let him. He keeps their lips together, even as Haru continues to move. Haru does sit up, but his hand slips in the cushion of the couch, and Ren pulls back in that second, thinking to catch him – 

Only to find himself on the floor, back crashing painfully into the coffee table and hand slamming into the floor to keep him upright. Haru landed next to him, legs spread over Ren's and one ankle still hooked on the couch. He scrambles up and is on Ren in a second.

“Ren, are you okay?” Haru asks, pushing the coffee table away to make room for them. He grabs the hand Ren had caught himself with, inspecting it. “I'm so sorry, I was just trying to sit up–”

“It's fine.” Ren says, pulling his hand back. When Haru's mouth opens again, Ren adds, “I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?” Haru's eyebrows are knitted with concern. It's a look Ren doesn't like – and so he sits up, hands steadied on Haru's shoulders, and kisses the crease away.

“I'm sure.”

Haru pulls him into a hug, those ever-warm hands back in his hair and rubbing at his back. “I'm sorry.” Haru repeats. Ren pinches his side. 

“It's fine.” He rests his head on Haru's shoulder, melting into his touch. 

Haru accepts it this time, thankfully, keeping quiet. Ren almost thinks he could drift off like this, snuggled into Haru's chest with his soft affections and steady, calming breathing beneath him. 

And, eventually, he does.

* * *

Aki walks in the front door without energy, tired after a full day of classes. It's surprisingly quiet – not that any of them (bar himself) are particularly loud, but there's usually some sign of life. The clink of dishes being washed, the sizzle of food being cooked, or the mild chatter from the TV – today there's nothing. He looks around as he throws his bag next to the door and – 

_God_ , them and their annoyingly sweet romance. 

Haru is on the floor slumped against the couch, head nodded off to the side. Ren is sprawled over his chest, dark hair contrasting with Haru's lighter shirt.   
Aki turns away and stalks off into the kitchen to find a snack. He'll have to scold them for their gross PDA later, once their awake.

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns at the title* thanks for reading


End file.
